The newbie arrancar
by katizo terusei
Summary: he was my childhood friend. he is the reason i became a hollow
1. Chapter 1

I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he just say that? No. It had to be a lie

____________

My name is Katizo Terusei. I am 15 years old, or at least I would be. I have straight brown hair and dark green eyes. Almost 4 years ago I was a hollow, but then I was killed by a soul reaper with black hair put in a bun and covered in a light blue cloth. Her name was Hinamori Momo. Now I have become an arrancar stuck in Hueco Muendo. I still have memories of my life as a hollow and as a human.

Before I died I was in love with my childhood friend, Yasutora Sado. We were inseparable. Wherever he went I went and vice versa. But 2 weeks before I died his grandfather, Oscar, had passed away. I tried to comfort him, my family even offered to take him in since he didn't have any other family. 3 days after Oscar's funeral Yasutora left to go back to Japan. I tried to continue life without him but it was to hard. I survived 1 week by myself before I shot myself. Due to my anger ,since no one even came to my funeral, I became a hollow.

One day I was so hungry, since I hadn't sucked a single soul in a week, that I went to a town called Karakura. The spiritual pressure there was so strong, it was like every hollows dream. While I was sucking the soul out of a young boy a soul reaper attacked me. We fought for a while then she said 'my name is Hinamori Momo and my job is to kill scum like you'. It broke my heart I was never scum before I died in fact I was said to be the prettiest girl in Mexico. Knowing that what I had done was wrong I let her kill me.

I thought I would have gone to the soul society but instead I woke up in Hueco Muendo, the land of hollows. A man with short blue hair came up to me and took me back home with him to a place called Las Noches. He introduced himself as Grimmjow Jagerjauques and he took me to a man he called ' Lord Aizen'.

Aizen was quite the remarkable man. He had brown hair and eyes. He commented me on my vast amount of spiritual pressure and asked if I would like join him and Grimmjow and quite a few others. I had no where else to go so I accepted. Then Grimmjow told me that he was the 6th espada and that there were 9 more espada. He said that maybe one day I would be an espada like him but I had to start out as an arrancar and prove myself worthy.

The next day I woke up in a white room. I got up and looked in a nearby full length mirror. I wasn't wearing what I had on the day before, instead I was wearing a white mini-skirt and a white button down v-neck t-shirt with black buttons. My shoes ,which before wear purple sneakers, had transformed into black with white stripes. I heard voices on the other side of the door which the mirror was beside,' how did she get here?' 'Grimmjow brought her' 'does lord Aizen have any plans for her yet?' 'nothings sure yet'. I looked at myself in the mirror again, I noticed part of my hollow mask was still intact, it had changed to where it covered the right side of my forehead with teeth right above my eye. My hollow hole was still right where it was, right in between my breasts, and the number '30' was on my left cheek.

I left the room only to see 9 faces staring at me. 'are these the other 9 espada Grimmjow told me about?' I thought to myself." so you're the newbie" said a man with pink hair. "i am Szayel and this is Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommari, Arrurienorie, and Yammi" he continued pointing to each of the others." I suppose you already met Grimmjow " he said. I nodded.

The woman named Harribel looked at me." lord Aizen said for us to come and introduce our selves"

"that was considerate of him"i said shyly.

" Finally she speaks" said the man called Nnoitra with a smile.

"lord Aizen wants all of his arrancar and espada to be comforable" said Szayel

All I could do was smile. This place made me feel at home. And these people, espada was it?, were very inviting. Or so I thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after I met the espada I was told to go to a room marked '6'. I had finally found it after 20 minutes of walking. I knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by Grimmjow.

"finally" he said with a grin.

"sorry" I said, "i kinda got lost"

He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. That only made him laugh harder. I started laughing to. Damn contagious laughter. We stayed at his door way laughing for what seemed like hours.

"come on" he said still chuckling. Moving past me into the hallway.

"to where"i asked following obediently.

"i don't know I just feel like walking"

I could already tell that me and Grimmjow were going to be great friends.

Shortly after my walk with Grimmjow ended I ran into Nnoitra.

"hey there shortie"he said hoping it would piss me off.

I ignored his comment on my size, after all I was 5 foot, 4 inches, a perfect height for a young lady."hey giant" I responded, which only made him laugh.

"Katizo you should respect those of higher rank than you"

"ya I probably should but I don't want to"

we stayed right in the middle of the hallway laughing until I laughed too hard and fell on my butt. Nnoitra tried to help me up but that only made him fall too.

After we ended our laughing fit we laid on the floor of the hallway staring at the ceiling.

"well, well, well look at the love birds" we both sat up to see Yammi.

"shut the fuck up" we both said toghether.

Yammi just laughed and continued on his way back to his room. 'asshole' I thought.

" Katizo want to go train?" Nnoitra said snapping me out of my trance.

I nodded.

We walked to a training room about 25 yards away. It was beautiful, the entire room was covered in thick grass, a few oak trees, a clear blue pond with a few fish, and 2 or 3 patches of flowers.

"wow"i said.

"come on don't waste time summon your zanpakto" said Nnoitra

"zanpakto, you mean the thing soul reapers use? I don't think I have one"

"every arrancar has a zanpakto try to call it, just focus and imagine a sword that belongs to you fate will do the rest"

I closed my eyes and imagined a large sword with a ribbon attached to the handle. I opened my eyes and saw the sword I imagined only its ribbon was sea green.

"good now stab it into the ground and focus on only the sword."

I did as he said but before I knew it I saw under water surprisingly able to breath. Out of no where a creature that appeared to be a mermaid was right in front of me.

"hello" she said " you are the one who awakened me?"

I nodded."who are you?"

" my name is Loraname and you?"

" I-I'm Katizo"

"well Katizo I am your zanpakto, if you need me for anything just say 'soak, Loraname, okay?"

I nodded"thank you"

I opened my eyes. And with a smile I looked at one of the trees pointed my sword at it and said

"soak, Loraname". A jet of water shot out and split the tree in half.

"amazing, Katizo, great job" said Nnoitra.

I smiled at him. "ya I know"


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished training, Nnoitra and I went to the kitchen for some snacks. He ,surprisingly, got a rice crispie treat while I decided on a twix bar. We sat there just laughing and acting silly. For the first time since I arrived I felt like I could be myself.

We walked through the halls for hours while talking. Before I knew it we were at my door. I was really pissed that we ended up there. I was having fun. Nnoitra said that I needed my sleep anyway and went off to his room.

I closed my door behind me and laid on my bed. Why was my heart beating so fast? Why did I not want him to leave? Was it because how relaxed I was around him? Or was it something more? When Yammi called us 'love birds' I almost blushed. Was Yammi right? Did I like Nnoitra?

"No. only friends" I said to no one in particular.

"Nnoitra?" I asked him the next day on our way to the training room.

"hmm?" was his response.

" I-I umm... wanted t-to tell you s-something"

"what?"

"y-you know what n-never mind"

He stopped me."what is it I want to know"

I couldn't take it anymore. His breath smelt like cinnamon. I looked him straight in the eyes. Grabbed the collar of his shirt. Pulled him to where I could reach him. And kissed him like it was the last thing I would ever do. Because I thought it would've been. As soon as he realized what I was doing he would've killed me.

I broke the kiss." I think I love you" I said. Then I ran off to Harribel's room. She was leaving to go somewhere when she saw me running her way.

" hold on where is the fire K'" she said. She had decided to call me K' because she thought it was cuter.

"I-I kissed Nnoitra" I blurted out shocked at the words that had just came out of my mouth.

She gasped then said" come on " and guided me into her room.

After I told Harribel everything from start to finish she looked at me like I was crazy. She told me that she did the same thing with Zommari which caught me off guard. Harribel had always seemed so independent. I never would have thought she would have liked anyone. She continued to say that she had locked herself in her room until he came and said he felt the same way and that I shouldn't be like her I should go straight up to him and ask him if he feels the same way.

"your right" I said when she was finished. She led me to her door. I was about to leave when someone knocked on it."Harribel open the door I know she is in there" it was Nnoitra. Harribel sighed and opened the door. I ran out before he could come in." Katizo wait" he called after me.

I kept running until I was in front of my door. I was about to run inside when I remembered what Harribel had said. I fell on my knees. "I won't be like you" I promised under my breath. I looked up to see Nnoitra running down the hallway. "Katizo" he called.

"Nnoitra" I said breathlessly.

" I need to tell you something" he said.

"hmm?" I responded.

He looked at me with a smile on his face. Put his hands against the wall behind me. Bent down and kissed me with as much passion as I had kissed him. He broke the kiss. " I think I love you too" he said blushing.

I had almost fainted. Did he really say that? Did he really love me? Or was it some cruel joke?

I didn't care. I kissed him again until Szayel had found us. Laughing we both went into our rooms. I sat on my bed and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day earlier than usual. I spent almost and hour looking through my closet. I had finally decided in a white t-shirt with puffy, princess sleeves and a frilly skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and notice my hair had become wavy over night. I liked it that way it fit well with my outfit.

When I finished getting ready I ran to Nnoitra's room. He was about to go somewhere. I smiled when I saw him and ran up and gave him a hug.

"good morning Katizo" he said blushing

"yes it is" I responded.

We walked to the training room. I thought we were going to train but Nnoitra had another idea. We sat against the tree beside the pond. While I was daydreaming Nnoitra had gone and picked me some flowers.

"aww! Aren't you sweet"

"i have my moments"

I giggled.

"Katizo?"

"ya?"

" I really don't want to tell you this but tomorrow I have to go and fight some intruders"

"WHAT!"

" I knew you wouldn't take it well"

" well duh, why can't someone else go?"

"because lord Aizen chose me "

I started to cry. We had just got together and now he was leaving. What if he died in battle? I wish he told me sooner.

The next afternoon I ran into Tesla ,Nnoitra's fraccion. I asked him where he was going. He said that Nnoitra, who had left that morning, was finished and he was going to see him. I almost fainted. He was okay. He was finished. He would be home soon. Tesla continued on his way so I decided to follow him a few feet behind. Tesla must not be too bright because I followed him the whole way there and he never realized I was behind him.

"master Nnoitra" Tesla greeted him

"is that you Tesla?" Nnoitra asked.

"yes" he responded.

I couldn't contain myself I ran past Tesla and gave Nnoitra the biggest hug ever.

"Katizo what are you doing here" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

"i followed Tesla"i said shamefully

"i am glad you did"

"Nnoi-Nnoi" I said kissing his cheek.

I guess we forgot about Tesla because we both jumped when we cleared his throat.

"master Nnoitra your opponent is not dead aren't you going to finish him off?"

"why should I Tesla I am in too good of a mood to kill"

I almost cried when he said that. He could be so sweet sometimes. I had wished Tesla wasn't there I wanted him for myself. Out of curiosity I looked at the man Nnoitra had been fighting. I REALLY wished I didn't.

On the ground was my childhood friend. The one who I felt so lost without that I killed myself. My first love.

"Y-Yasutora" I cried

"you know him?" Nnoitra asked

I nodded. "he was my childhood friend. He was the reason I became a hollow. Yasutora" I said as a tear fell down my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK:

LOCATION: Mexico

___________________________________________________________________________________ "Hurry up, Yasutora" I yelled at my friend. He sighed and sped up. We had just gotten out of school and were on our way to see the carnival that had stopped in our town. Since we were both still only 8 years old we thought of it best to visit on our way to the river near my parents house.

"Katizo slow down" he yelled unable to catch up.

"Its not my fault your so slow" I replied with a smile as I stopped to wait for him.

"Don't call me slow"

"well you are"

We continued on our way after we passed the carnival trucks, still unloading. We ran behind my house and sat on the bank of the river. My mother noticed us and brought us out some of my grandmother's home made cookies. We sat there joking and laughing for about 2 hours. Then he ticked me off too far and I pushed him in the river. He pulled me in with him and we ended up playing in the river until sunset. Then mother said it would be best that he went home, so we said good bye and he went on his way.

"Mia amigo" I said under my breath" no Mia amore" amigo being the Spanish word for friend, where as amore meant love. Yasutora and I were always meant for something more than friendship. I always knew that. Yasutora was my first love.

END FLASHBACK:

Now here I was kissing the man who had almost killed my best friend and my first love. I felt so despicable . I didn't deserve to be alive. I should have died the first time. My heart was torn into a million pieces in one second. Why was Yasutora here? Was he one of the intruders coming to save that Orihime girl? That was the only explanation. Yasutora why did you have to care for anyone and everyone? "Katizo" Nnoitra snapped me out of my trance." this intruder you knew him before you died didn't you" I nodded. " then I won't kill him, I will allow him to live if that is what will make you happy" "Nnoitra" I said breathless. I wrapped my arms around him tears streaking down my cheeks.


End file.
